


Waiting [Snowbaz]

by 1942Bucky



Series: Soulmates [1]
Category: Carry On - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Baz Pitch - Freeform, Emo Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch, Fluff, Fluffy Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch/Simon Snow, M/M, Pining Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch, Simon Snow - Freeform, Soulmates, Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch Is Gay for Simon Snow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2018-05-07
Packaged: 2019-05-03 06:31:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14563026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1942Bucky/pseuds/1942Bucky
Summary: A small part of your hair is the colour of your soulmates hair. The colour in which you will see on the side of your head. Whether it's blue, red, blonde, black, ginger, and brown etc, you'll eventually find your true love.Once locking eyes with their so called soulmate, a spark will ignite in both of the hope to be couples hair and the colour of their original hair will grow back.The catch? If your soulmate doesn't want you, the odd colour will grow back. As if your soulmate didn't exist.





	Waiting [Snowbaz]

**Author's Note:**

> Colour=Canadian  
> This is my first Soulmate AU, and I may do more in the future with other characters from other fandoms. Honestly, writing these Soulmate AU's are fun and easy, but it sometimes takes time and a lot of thinking to create the oneshot.  
> "A series is a set of RELATED STORIES, each of which is COMPLETE ON ITS OWN. You can make new series or add stories to your series anytime you like from inside your dashboard".  
> I just hope you enjoy and I hope there are no mistakes.

Simon Snow twirled the strands of black hair between his finger, his skin feeling warmth as he simply stared at the dark colour. Black on ginger.

He sighed, letting the hair drop from his fingers as he looked down at the rained on ground. His reflection reflected back at him from the small puddle that formed right before his feet, the bench he was sitting on now wet just like his clothes.

The white see through shirt clinged onto his body, soaked from the pouring rain that he sat under. When he glanced up, there stood a laughing couple. A sad smile crept onto his face as he stared at the endearing couple across the street, laughing under an umbrella waiting for the bus together. The male kissed the girls forehead and left his arm around the females shoulder, holding onto her for his dear life.

Simon stayed silent, the cold now coming and tingling his body. Immediately, he starts shivering and hugs himself, a gust of fog leaving his now blue lips. He can feel the goosebumps that lingers his skin. He didn't want to get up, he didn't want to leave. He didn't feel like leaving at all, he wanted to wait, but the problem is he doesn't know what he was waiting for. He just knew he had to wait a little longer and if it gets to late, then he will come back tomorrow and wait again, no matter the coldness and no matter the cost. How did he even forget his jacket?

As he waited, he heard footsteps approaching him, the squishing of liquid under boots. He hoped to the gods it wasn't Penny again, knowing awfully well that she would drag his sorry ass back home.

He decided not to look up. He didn't want to look, the sadness already devouring him from looking at the couple - that was now aboard the bus that drove away, splashing water as the wheels rolled into puddles on the side of the road.

The footsteps stopped and Simon felt the presents of another on his right side, knowing this 'person' is looking down at him. Simon, in nervousness started twirling the black strand of his soulmates hair, giving him a warm feeling of love that ran through his fingers.

"You're going to freeze to death in this rain," a male voice said, sending a huge shock down Simons spine. The strand of black hair felt like fire on his skin, as if burning him alive. He let go almost immediately, but still hesitate. Simon slightly looked up, not all the way, but enough to see a hand holding an umbrella handle.

"I'm waiting," he said back at the man, still staring at his very pale hand that gripped the umbrella with much force that Simon winced. His knuckles red from - he guessed - the cold air. The boy obviously wore a coat, and a red scarf that hung low on his neck.

The male scoffed, and Simon finally looked up in frustration as to why the boy had laughed. Both the their eyes lock, and the first thing that Simon looks at next was the ginger curly hair that was hanging off of the boys very narrow yet gorgeous widows peak. The strand of the ginger hair (which he presumed was his) slowly turned black, the shade of the boys own hair.

Simon looked up at his own black strand of hair with a face full of hope and astonishment. His 'soulmates' hair was slowly sparking, turning into his original hair colour.

He looked back at the bloke, hoping for his facial expression to be a look of love and wonder, but he came face to face with a man with a hard expression, unreadable, but anger was evident. Simon’s eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

"You're my-"

"Shut up! No, no I'm not," immediately the strange boy with a jawline that could possible cut turned his back on the furious boy that sat on the bench.

"No?! What do you mean 'no?'" Simon bellowed, ignoring the cold and stood up. The ebony haired boy didn't turn and started to walk away. Without thinking, Simon grabbed the boy's hand with a tight grip. He did not turn nor did the boy say a word, but Simon knew he also felt that burn that ran through both of their fingers.

"I was waiting...," Simon softly whispered, but did not finish. He didn't need to since the message was already across. Simon gripped on the strangers- his soulmates pale hand, and to his shock, the male squeezed back, intertwining his fingers with his, but still his back was turned to Simon.

"Baz," the peculiar man said, slightly turning his head, but not all the way, only enough for him to see Simon and his prepossessing ginger curls that sat atop his head.

"Baz?" Simon repeated, question in his voice before his eyes slightly went wide as he understood. A small smile parted onto his numb trembling  lips. "Baz,"  he finally said, the name sending a warm feeling through his blood.

The bloke by the name Baz finally turned, the lamp post that was a few feet away from them gave off a shine over the male faces. Simon still saw the hard facial expression that was (still) present, but a small grin was formed on the boy's lips. The beautifully thin lips that looked quite welcoming in the frigid weather that surrounded them.

"Like I said, you're going to freeze to death," Baz hesitantly, letting go of Simons hand. Promptly, Simon feels a heavy flow of emotions that ran through him. It was clear to Simon that Baz didn't want to let go.

Baz took of his red scarf, and stepped a foot closer to the ginger. Simon had to slightly look up, the pale bloke being taller than he expected him to be when right in front. Baz leaned forward and wrapped the scarf around Simons freckled neck, holding the umbrella over both of them shielding the shorter boy from the cold raindrops, but not from the freezing air.

Simon unconsciously nuzzled into the comforting scarf, feeling the warmth of the human that already used it and looked up at the grey eyes that stared back at him. Baz did not look friendly at all, he wouldn't be his favourite person. His aura gave off such a scare that a normal human would walk away, but Simon wasn't normal.

Simon reached down, hoping to hold Baz again and Baz responded, holdings his hand tightly. The genuine shock ran through there fingertips once again, this time allowing them to move closer to each other.

"Are you fucking deaf? You'll freeze to death out here, come." Simon smiles, a chuckle leaving his lips as he felt himself being pulled. He looked up and saw Baz's back to him again, now walking and him following. Simon Snow continued to smile, hand in hand with the person he waited for.


End file.
